Alice, Alice and the Unfinished Showdown
by rose in the snow
Summary: Alice and the White Rabbit face off and there is an unexpected ending. Based on Alice, Alice by Victim Effect


Alice, Alice and the Unfinished Showdown

Alice walked up into the White Rabbit's House. He had finally found this house and he _came to fight._ It had been almost three weeks since he had come to Wonderland. He was ready to claim the name of Alice.

_The queen was raging_. He had told Alice that if he didn't find the White Rabbit soon he would become a Regret. He pushed open the door. There stood the White Rabbit at the top of the long curved staircase.

"Hello _Alice Alice_" the White Rabbit said looking at Alice.

Alice replied "_This all ends tonight_" and pointed his gun at the White Rabbit.

"_Alice, Alice_" the White Rabbit said. "Do you really want to kill me?" Alice stood there confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about who benefits from me being dead. The queen always disliked me, and _the Cheshire cat with his smile fading_ would finally have a home with the Duchess. And the little Duchess, she wouldn't have to die anymore at the hands of the beast. Those would be nice if they were true. You see _Alice, Alice_ you are just _a pawn_. The queen is just using you to get me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alice asked.

"Because I used to be an outsider like you." Alice wasn't expecting that. "I was looking in a mirror and I saw a white rabbit being chased away. I wanted to follow _the white rabbit down_ to where he was going to. So I _stepped through the looking glass_. The instant I entered Wonderland I turned into the White Rabbit. I later learned that the last white rabbit had been chased away and Wonderland needed a White Rabbit so the first outsider became the White Rabbit and that was me. The queen always despises the White Rabbit because he or she always brings outsiders who throw away their life for a new one. The White Rabbit brought me here. I was stuck here and I had no one so I started this game so I could find someone to stop the Wonderland game. I started bring Alices here so they would try to kill me and I would tell them this story and ask for their help."

"What do you want me to do?"

"There is a way to break the Wonderland game. The White Rabbit must wear the Queen's crown and the Queen must wear the ring of the White Rabbit. Then the game will be over."

"What happens when the game's over?"

"The characters lose their powers and the rules are rewritten. You still have the name Alice and I can leave if I want."

Alice lowered his gun and said "So you want me to help you end this game?"

The White Rabbit nodded his head and said "we _see eye to eye though you stand at the feet of me_"

"Why do you need my help?"

"So far you have been the second Alice to help me. And the other Alice wasn't the right person for the job."

"And how do I know you telling me the truth?"

"If we'd _open our eyes then we'd know_ that the queen is the ruler of this game not me. I learned it a long time ago. _Yes we lie but truth we find_ so we know how to react." Alice had no idea what the White Rabbit was trying to say. He sighed.

"Wait, you said 'we.' What does that mean?"

"Everyone in Wonderland is blind to the queen's game. So they need to wake up and if they don't we see that _we're losing some friends_ from the queen's control."

"What does the ring of the White Rabbit look like?" The White Rabbit pointed to a necklace around his neck." "Take it off and throw it down."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Only Alice can take it off _now_."

"Fine" said Alice and slowly started up the steps to the White Rabbit. Alice reached where the White Rabbit was standing. Alice looked at the ring. It had a silver band, white bunny face, black eyes, and red heart shaped nose. "What's the plan?" Alice asked.

"You are going to write a letter to the queen saying that I am dead and the game is over. While she is celebrating I will sneak up behind her and grab her crown. Then you put this ring on her finger."

"Any finger?"

"Yeah it doesn't matter. Just put it on her finger."

"Now _should we yet document audacity, our last allegations_?" Alice nodded as they walked over into a small library. Alice sat down at a desk and picked up a pen. "What should I write?"

"Dear Queen of Hearts, _truth, we write_. The White Rabbit is dead and the game is over. _The lines we once drew in the sand turned to stone_ and now Wonderland can be a better place. _Our message is clear_. The White Rabbit is dead." Alice sealed up the letter and removed the ring from the White Rabbit's neck.

"It's time" said the White Rabbit. Alice nodded. Alice and the White Rabbit left to go Heart Castle.

"This plan seems to be _colorful, cutting and cold_" Alice replied.

"It's the only way to win. You do want to win, right?"

"Yes, let's finish this." Alice went through the front door as the White Rabbit went through the back. The Mad Hatter was standing at the entrance of the castle.

"Where were you?"

"I had to get something for the Queen."

"Let's go give it to her." They walked into the room with the Queen.

"Alice. Hatter. Why are you here?"

"Alice has something to give to you."

"What is it _my dear_ Alice?" Alice handed him the letter. Behind the Queen he saw the White Rabbit was in place.

"_We're curious_ to hear what it says." said Hatter. The Queen looked up.

"It says the White Rabbit is dead and the game is over."

"It's over? It's finally over?" Hatter said.

"Is this true Alice?" The Queen asked.

"Yes."

The White Rabbit thought to himself '_we're cutting it close_'

The Queen clapped his hands. "Finally, I don't have to deal with that White Rabbit."

The White Rabbit gently reached out his hands to grab the Queen's crown. Alice watched. The Queen jerked to look at Alice.

"Why do you want to _stare at the scenery_?" The White Rabbit reached out his hands and grabbed the crown.

Alice said "Because _we're changing the scenery_." Alice pulled out the ring and placed it on the Queen's pointer finger on his right hand as the White Rabbit put the crown on his head.

"Jack! Hatter!" Hatter and the Jack stood there.

"It's over now." Jack said. The Queen ran toward Alice. Hatter and Jack grabbed him and pulled him back. "It's over."Jack said. They let the Queen go.

"The game's over. Let's go" Hatter said.

"What are we going to do now that the game is over?" The Queen asked.

Alice tried to hold _back what_ he wanted to say which was that they could _always_ leave. "Your majesty, you could still rule but now there is no game."

"If there is no game then why am I here?" He said as he got up and left.

Hatter said, "I will be going home too." He left.

Alice turned to Jack. "What are you going to do Jack?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure but I am no longer needed here so I too will be leaving." He left as the White Rabbit came over to Alice.

"_Alice, Alice we are_ finally finished with the Wonderland game. Thank you for freeing me _Alice Alice_."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Go back to the real world. Thank you again _Alice Alice_." He said and left leaving Alice all alone.

Alice walked to the door and thought to himself, '_Tonight means goodbye as the story was told_,' and he left.


End file.
